Crime on The Night
by izuyume
Summary: Sekelompok remaja yang pada saat malam hari bisa berubah menjadi liar ataupun sadis karena pengaruh dari lingkungan sosialnya. Hasrat membunuh yang mempertemukan mereka. pribadi ganda, broken home, dan pembunuh bayaran. SasuSaku and NaruHina. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Crime on The Night**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**By : Kei EzpeluzNante  
><strong>

**.**

**Rated : M (Bloody)**

**.**

**SasuSaku . NaruHina**

**.**

**WARNING! OOC. AU. BLOODY SCENE. **

**Summary : Sekelompok remaja yang pada saat malam hari bisa berubah menjadi liar ataupun sadis karena pengaruh dari lingkungan sosialnya. /"A-Aku bu-bukan pembunuh!"/ "Memangnya kau peduli padaku?/ "Sakit ya rasanya jika di buang oleh orang tua kita?"/ "Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuan kalian!/ RnR please **

**.**

*** Prolog**

Malam telah tiba, suara binatang malam mulai terdengar. Udara malam yang dingin membuat semua orang enggan untuk keluar dari rumah dan lebih memilih untuk berada diantara kasur yang empuk dan selimut tebal nan hangat.

Kecuali untuk gadis ini, disaat orang-orang terlelap, ia malah asyik bermain dengan pisau lipat kesayangannya. Rambut indigo panjang miliknya berkibar diterpa angin malam. Iris _lavender_ nya memancarkan kehampaan.

_**JLEB! **_

"MEEEAAOOWWW!" Suara kucing itu terdengar memilukan.

Darah mulai menyembur dari perut kucing tak berdosa itu. Sang gadis hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya yang berlumur darah itu ia jilat dan kemudian ia menyeringgai dan tertawa pelan.

"_Tamatlah riwayat mu , kucing manis!" _ desis sang gadis.

Gadis beriris _lavender _itu pun menncongkel mata si kucing dengan tangannya.

"Hihihi… Lucu ya?" Ucap si gadis ini sambil memainkan bola mata kucing itu.

"Warna bola mata mu cantik,_ kucing manis!"_

"_Biru laut_… warna yang menyejukkan. . ." Gadis itu tersenyum sesaat. Lalu melempar kucing itu ke dinding.

_**BRAAAK!**_

Tubuh kucing itu terbentur lalu jatuh ketanah.

"Tapi kau tetap TAK BERGUNA, _KUCING KU! _Hahahaha!" Teriak si gadis sembari melenggang pergi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GLEK GLEK GLEK<strong>_

Seorang pemuda sedang meneguk minuman dengan agak sempoyongan.

_**PRAAAAAANG!**_

Botol minuman yang dipegang tiba-tiba jatuh, pemuda itu mencengkram kepalanya kuat. _**Sakit**__, _itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ini akibat meminum alcohol terlalu banyak. Keringat pun mulai bercucuran , kepalanya benar-banar sakit, lututnya melemah dan ia pun jatuh terduduk.

_**SRAAAK**_

Ia mulai berdiri, tetapi masih tetap menahan rasa sakit dikepalannya. Setelah ia berdiri, kembali berjalan walau tertatih-tatih. lalu ia kembali berjalan ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>*Di Rumah*<strong>

_**PLAAAK!**_

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau pulang disaat semua orang terlelap?" Bentak sang ayah kepada anaknya.

Sang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya menunjukkan seringainya dan berucap.

"Itu bukan urusan mu, Fugaku!" Samar sang ayah bisa mencium bau alcohol yang menguar dari mulut sang anak.

Setelah berucap demikian, pemuda tersebut langsung meninggalkan sang ayah tanpa rasa peduli terhadapnya.

"Dasar anak itu! mengapa ia bisa berubah seperti itu?" gumam sang ayah entah pada siapa. lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Gadis beramput <em>soft pink <em>itu hanya menyeringai seram di bawah pantulan cahaya bulan purnama.

_**ZRAASSH! **_

Dengan cekatan sang gadis memotong tangan sang korban menjadi beberapa bagian.

"ARGGGHHH! Hentikan!" teriak sang korban menyuruh sang gadis untuk berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

"Huh! Kau masih bisa berbicara? Kalau kupotong mulut mu, mungkin akan mengasyikkan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang sang gadis mulai meneruskan aksinya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

_**ZRAAASSH!**_

Mulut sang korban pun sudah tak terbentuk lagi akibat perbuatan sang gadis.

"UWWAAAAA!" raung sang korban.

"Oh iya, tubuhmu kan masih utuh. Bagaimana jika kurusak?" Tanya sang gadis.

Sang korban hanya bernapas dangan tersengal sengal.

_**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**_

Sang gadis mulai menghunuskan pisaunya ke perut sang korban. Darah mulai berceceran di lantai marmer tersebut. Perut sang korban sudah bolong akibat perbuatan gadis ini.

Melihat isi perut sang korban, ia kembali tertarik untuk berbuat sadis. Mulai ia perhatikan dari ususnya, lalu ia menariknya keluar.

_**SREEEK**_

"Waaaw! Ini _mainan _yang mengasyikkan!" Seru si gadis sambil menarik-narik benda panjang nan lentur tersebut yang masih menempel pada organ lainnya.

Awan hitam pun kembali berarak tertiup angin. Menghalangi pancaran sinar sang rembulan. Gadis beriris emerald itu memandang langit.

"Kurasa sudah cukup." Gumam si gadis. Ia pun melepas isi perut korban itu dengan sembarang. Lalu ia menatap tubuh korban yang setengah hancur itu.

"Karya ku. . . Lumayan _bagus!_" Dengan seringainya, ia meninggalkan mayat itu dengan terlantar.

* * *

><p>"Haaaaiii semua!" Sapa seorang pemuda kepada sekelompok mayat-mayat binatang dan manusia.<p>

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan dengan menggenggam benda panjang yang mengkilap terkena cahaya dari sela-sela dinding kayu bangunan tersebut. Ia menggangkat benda panjang itu.

"Lihat teman-teman! Ayah ku baru membuat _samurai _yang bagus! Aku suka _samurai_ ini!" Serunya sambil mengarahkan _samurai_ nya kedepan.

"Aku jadi ingin mencoba seberapa tajam senjata ini"

"Tapi aku masih binggung siapa yang akan jadi _kelinci percobaan_ ku" Pemuda berambut kuning itu pun keluar dari _tempat persembunyiannya_.

Pemuda itu menghirup nafas dalam dan membuangnya.

"Hosh! Ayo kita cari mangsa!" Seru pemuda itu. Tatapan matanya menjadi tajam, warna matanya pun berubah menjadi merah. Taring giginya mulai tajam seperti _serigala_, dan kukunya juga memanjang dan mulai tajam.

Pemuda itu mulai melesat kejalan perumahan. Ia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Lalu hidungnya mengendus bau anyir seperti _darah._

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

Suara seseorang sedang melangkah di jalan yang sepi ini. Pemuda ini pun was-was. Lalu tersenyum licik.

"Hehehe… Ini dia mangsa ku," gumamnya senang.

_**SRAAAK!**_

Pemuda itu melompat dari semak dan mendarat tepat didepan pria yang sedang berjalan tersebut.

Mata merah pemuda itu menyala bagai batu _ruby_. Ia mulai mengeluarkan samurai nya dan langsung menebas pria itu.

_**ZRAAAASH!**_

"AAARRGGHHHH!"

Raungan pria itu mulai terdengar, nafasnya pun mulai tersengal –sengal.

"Si-Siapa kau?" Tanya pria itu lemah.

"Aku? Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku! Karena sebentar lagi kau akan _**MATI!**_" Ucap pemuda itu. Ia kembali mengangkat samurainya sembari melihatnya.

"Ternyata lumayan juga samurai ku ini! Tapi aku belum puas menyiksa _kelinci _ku sampai _**MATI!**_" Serunya dan kembali menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

_**ZRAAAASH**_

Pemuda itu kembali menebas kepala pria itu dengan mudah. Kepala pria itu pun putus, terpisah dari badannya.

"Hehehehe! Seru sekali! Lain kali akan ku buat lebih tragis lagi! Hahahaha!"

Pemuda itu pun tertawa dan berlari melesat pergi. Mayat pria itu tergeletak tanpa kepala. Sedangkan kepalanya berada 10m dari mayat tersebut.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

****A/N:

Hai Minna saya author baru di sini^^

mohon maaf ya jika banyak typo^^

oh iya, saya baru belajar buat gore. Jadi maaf ya kalau gorenya aneh dan terkesan maksa

segala jenis review di terima:)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	2. Chapter 2

_*Last Episode_

_BRAAAK!_

Tubuh kucing itu terbentur lalu jatuh ketanah.

"Tapi kau tetap TAK BERGUNA, _KUCING KU!_Hahahaha!" Teriak si gadis sembari melenggang pergi.

.

PLAAAK!

"Itu bukan urusan mu, Fugaku!" Samar sang ayah bisa mencium bau alcohol yang menguar dari mulut sang anak.

Setelah berucap demikian, pemuda tersebut langsung meninggalkan sang ayah tanpa rasa peduli terhadapnya.

"Dasar anak itu" gumam sang ayah.

.

_SREEEK_

"Waaaw! Ini _mainan_yang mengasyikkan!" Seru si gadis sambil menarik-narik benda panjang nan lentur tersebut yang masih menempel pada organ lainnya.

Awan hitam pun kembali berarak tertiup angin. Menghalangi pancaran sinar sang rembulan. Gadis beriris emerald itu memandang langit.

"Kurasa sudah cukup." Gumam si gadis. Ia pun melepas isi perut korban itu dengan sembarang. Lalu ia menatap tubuh korban yang setengah hancur itu.

"Karya ku. . . Lumayan _bagus!_" Dengan seringainya, ia meninggalkan mayat itu dengan terlantar.

.

"Ternyata lumayan juga samurai ku ini! Tapi aku belum puas menyiksa _kelinci_ku sampai _MATI!_" Serunya dan kembali menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

_ZRAAAASH_

Pemuda itu kembali menebas kepala pria itu dengan mudah. Kepala pria itu pun putus, terpisah dari badannya.

"Hehehehe! Seru sekali! Lain kali akan ku buat lebih tragis lagi! Hahahaha!"

Pemuda itu pun tertawa dan berlari melesat pergi. Mayat pria itu tergeletak tanpa kepala. Sedangkan kepalanya berada 10m dari mayat tersebut.

.Crime on The Night

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

By : Kei EzpeluzNante

.

Rated : M (Bloody)

.

SasuSaku . NaruHina

.

WARNING! OOC. AU. BLOODY SCENE. TYPO.

.

Chapter 1

.

* in Hyuuga Mansion

.

Sang surya kini telah menampakkan dirinya, perlahan sinar keemasannya pun mulai menyinari permukaan bumi. Cahaya hangat nan silau ini perlahan masuk melewati sela-sela jendela kaca sebuah ruangan bernuansa _lavender_dan _putih._

Sang pemilik kamar yang masih asyik bermain di _alam mimpi_ dan masih bergelut dengan kasur yang empuk dan _spring bed_ yang halus ini pun perlahan mengerjapkan matanya lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Hm, jam berapa ini?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa, ia pun melirik jam weker yang terletak di atas meja di samping kasurnya.

Di jamnya tertera angka 06.20

"Ternyata masih pagi sekali untuk hari libur ini," Gumam sang gadis berambur _indigo_ ini. Lalu ia turun dari karus dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang sudah _kotor._

Gemericik air pun terdengar,wangi sabun yang khas milik gadis ini pun mulai tercium. Selang beberapa menit membersihkan diri, gadis ini keluar dengan masih memakai handuk yang dililitkan ditubuhnya. Ia berjalan ke lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu _mahoni_. Setelah memilih baju yang tepat, ia pun mulai memakainya. Gadis ini memilih kaos putih simple yang bertuliskan 'Secret Love' dan untuk bawahan, ia memakai _skinny jeans ¾._Selesai berdandan, ia pun keluar dan turun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Ohayo, _Hinata-_neechan!_"_ sapa seorang gadis cilik berambut coklat sepunggung.

"Ohayo, Hanabi-chan!" gadis ini balas menyapa Hanabi.

"Nee-chan sudah sarapan?" Tanya Hanabi disertai dengan senyum.

"Hmm. Belum. Ayo kita keruang makan bersama!" Ajak Hinata sembari menggenggam tangan mungil Hanabi.

_*____in the____Dining Room_

Keheningang suasana keluarga di saat sarapan pagi ini, sudah terbilang wajar. Hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang menjadi alunan diantara keheningan keluarga Hyuuga. Sebagai keluarga terpandang sekagus dihormati dan disegani, semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga wajib menjaga _imej_dan _sikap_mereka.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Hinata membersihkan mulutnya menggunakan _tissue._

DUK DUK DUK

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah yang mendekat. Mereka pun mengghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dan muncul lah Bibi Rika kepala pembantu di Keluarga Hyuuga.

"Maaf Hyuuga-san, jika saya mengganggu sarapan anda. Tapi, berita ini perlu disampaikan!" ujar bibi Rika yang masih mengatur nafas akibat berlarian.

"Tak apa, bi. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat panjang diikat satu.

Bibi Rika menghirup nafas dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Kucing Hinata-sama ma-ma–ti" ucap bi Rika terbata.

Semua yang berada disana pun kaget. Apalagi Hinata dia merasakan hal yang tak enak.

"_Sh–Sherie,_ M–ma–mati? Kenapa?" Hinata mulai menjatuhkan air mata.

"Ya. Kondisinya pun juga tak wajar. Kucing Hinata-sama seperti di–dibunuh" ucap bi Rika dengan wajah murung campur _takut._

_DEG_

Perasaan Hinata makin risau. "Di–dimana dia sekarang?".

"Di taman belakang Hinata-sama" jawab Bibi Rika. Hinata langsung berlari menuju taman belakang. Yang lain juga mengikuti Hinata.

Sesampainya di taman belakang, ada Paman Riku (suami Bibi Rika) yang sedang memandang mayat kucing Hinata yang bernama _Sherie_ tersebut.

"_Sheriiee!"_ Hinata mulai menangis dan berlari melihat mayat _kucing kesayangan_ nya tersebut.

"Ke–kenapa Sherie?" Hanabi yang melihat kondisi Sherie mulai menangis dan dipeluk oleh Neji, pemuda berambut coklat panjang tadi.

"Hiks... hiks..hiks., She –sheriiee!" tangisan Hinata pecah, ia tak terima kucingnya mati dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Perut Sherie terbuka dan matanya yang hanya sebelah. Membuat siapa pun yang melihat pasti merasa jijik.

"Sudahlah Hinata-sama. Biar aku yang urus kucing Hinata-sama ini" ucap Paman Riku menenangkan Hinata.

"Itu benar, Hinata. Lebih baik kau menenangkan diri mu di kamar." Tutur Neji.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia masih ingin melihat Sherie. Tapi, Seorang menepuk pundaknya dan ternyata Hanabi. Dengan senyum tulus adiknya, Hinata pun luluh juga. Hinata berdiri dan berpesan kepada Paman Riku.

"Baiklah aku akan ke kamar. Ku percayakan Sherie kepada mu, Paman"

"Baik Hinata-sama".

Ketika berjalan melewati Neji, pemuda itu menanyakan hal yang membuat Hinata tersentak lalu diam sejenak. Dengan pelan tapi jelas Neji menanyakan..

"_Apa kau tau siapa yang membunuh kucing mu itu?"_

_DEG DEG_

Detak jantung Hinata makin cepat dan keringat dingin pun mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

'_Siapa yang membunuh?'_

Kata-kata itu seakan berputar dikepalanya. Lututnya melemas dan pandangannya mengabur.

_BRUUUK!_

Hinata terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Mereka yang ada disana terkaget kecuali _Neji,_ ia hanya berakting panik dengan wajah datarnya. Ia mengangkat Hinata dengan gaya _bridal style_dan membawanya ke kamar Hinata.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_BRAAAK!_

_Tubuh kucing itu terbentur lalu jatuh ketanah._

_"__Tapi kau tetap TAK BERGUNA, KUCING KU! Hahahaha!" Teriak si gadis sembari melenggang pergi._

_Gadis itu melenggang pergi tak tentu arah, ia hanya menuruti arah kakinya berjalan membawanya. Dengan tangan yang masih berlumur darah dan pisau lipat yang ia bawa untuk membunuh kucing malang itu, terlihat bahwa ia menyeramkan. Ditambah penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Rambutnya kusut,__dress__tidur berwarna putih itu ternoda dengan cairan merah pekat walau hanya sedikit, ditambah lagi matanya…_

_Matanya bukan lagi beriris__lavender,__melainkan hitam. Tak ada sedikit pun warna lain hanya hitam seutuhnya. Kini Hinata masuk ke mansion megahnya. Kakinya membawanya masuk kedalam. Pikirannya kosong, munkin ia hanya ingin membunuh siapa saja yang menghalanginya._

_"Hinata!" seruan itu membuat Hinata menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata Neji lah yang memanggilnya._

_Neji pun berlari dan langsung membekap Hinata dengan saputangan yang sudah dilumuri cairan khusus. Hinata kaget dan menghirup cairan di saputangan itu. Perlahan genggaman pada pisaunya mengendur dan matanya perlahan kembali menjadi semula._

_TRIIING_

_Pisau lipat itu terjatuh ke lantai marmer dan menyebabkan dentingan yang cukup keras. Hinata pun pingsan didekapan Neji._

_"Maaf Hinata, kau bisa membahayakan yang lain" ucap Neji sedih._

_Neji membawanya kekamarnya. Neji membersikan hinata dari bercak-bercak darah. Mulai dari rambutnya yang ia sisir perlahan, lalu tangan dan kakinya yang kotor berlumur darah ia usap dengan air hangat dan mengoleskan sedikit wangi-wangian, dan dressnya yang sedikit ada bercak darah ia biarkan, ia hanya menyemprotkan parfum yang biasa Hinata pakai._

_"Kenapa__kutukan____itu harus terjadi kepada mu, Hinata?" ucap Neji parau, air mata pun menetes. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Seketika ia berhenti menangis dan pergi keluar kamar Hinata._

_Ternyata depan pintu sudah ada yang menunggu. Pria itu menatap Neji serius._

_"Sudah beres?" Tanya pria itu._

_"Sudah,__Paman"_

_* in Uchiha Mansion_

_TOK TOK TOK_

Ketukan pintu –err atau bisa dibilang gedoran pintu dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang ingin membangunkan si pemilik kamar.

"Bangun kau, Brengsek! Atau kau tak kan mendapatkan jatah sarapan!" Ucap pemuda itu kasar. Pemuda itu yangbernama _Uchiha Itachi_ ingin membangunkan _adik tersayang_nya.

Sang pemilik kamar perlahan membuka matanya dan menggeliat. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuki si _Itachi_yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mengganggu saja kau, Itachi!" teriak pemuda berambut _raven_ ini yang dikenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke "Terserah pada mu, kalau kau memang tak mau dapat jatah sarapan!" ujar Itachi sembari melenggang pergi.

"Hhh… Keluarga ini sungguh tidak _harmonis_ apa lagi terhadap _diriku__"_Hari Sasuke terasa sakit ketika mengingat keadaan keluarga nya yang jarang –err atau bisa dibilang _hampir tak pernah_memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke bersikap dingin, angkuh dan tak perduli pada lingkungan sekitar.

Mungkin Sasuke bisa dibilang anak yang mengalami _broken home._

.

Setelah sarapan, Sasuke pun pergi keluar. Ia tak tau akan kemana, yang jelas ia tak mau berada dalam rumah besar bagai istana itu. Sasuke ingin pergi ketempat dimana ia bisa melepaskan beban di_hatinya._

Selama ia bersekolah, Sasuke tak pernah punya teman dekat. Walau pun wajahnya tampan dan dikejar oleh banyak gadis-gadis, ia tak pernah mempedulikannya. Dan tak jarang yang menyapanya dan direspon dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Setelah berjalan lumanyan jauh, ternyata kakinya membawanya ke hutan yang lebat dengan pohon-pohon tinggi. Ditenggah hutan tersebut terdapat rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah lusuh. Rumah itu lebih merim gudang yang sudah tak terurus. Perlahan Sasuke pun mendekati gudang itu, tak lama kemudian ia mencium bau yang tak enak.

"Ini.. Bau amis, seperti… darah?" perlahan namun pasti bau itu makin tercium ketika Sasuke makin mendekat ke gudang tersebut.

"Bau ini makin menusuk. Dan ada bau busuk." Ucap Sasuke sembari membekap mulut dan hidungnya dengan satu tangan.

Ketika sampai dipintu gudang itu, tangannya sudah tak sabar untuk membuka pintu itu. Saat pintu dibuka suasananya pun berbeda, suasana gudang itu makin mencekam. Gelap, kotor, dan sesak. Keadaan ini membuat Sasuke _agak takut_. Tapi segera ia lupakan rasa takut itu, ia pun berjalan masuk.

Mata Sasuke melebar melihat apa yang ada didalam gudang itu. Walau gelap tapi benda-benda yang ada disana masih kelihatan.

"M–ma–mayat? Ba–bangkai? Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" ucap Sasuke terbata.

Pandangan Sasuke tertarik akan benda yang berada disudt gudang itu. Panjang sedikit berkilau terkena cahaya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati benda mengkilap itu.

"Pedang? Samurai?" ternyata disana ada setumpuk benda-benda tajam seperti yang disebut Sasuke dan semua benda itu berlumur darah.

_BRAAAAK!_

Tiba- tiba pintu dibanting oleh seseorang, Sasuke pun kaget dan _refleks_ memegang samurai itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya orang itu. Wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat, hanya rambutnya berwarna kuning emas, dan matanya berwarna _sapphire._Orang itu juga membawa samurai.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Melainkan ia menyerang orang itu.

_TIIIIING_

Suara dentingan dari kedua samurai yang beradu itu seakan meramaikan suasana hutan yang sunyi ini. Pertarungan sengit ini membuat mereka berdua kehabisan tenaga. Keduanya kini masih mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Ternyata kau lumayan juga, _Teme."_Ucap pemuda pirang itu.

"Ck. _Teme?_ Kau juga tak buruk, _Dobe!"_ ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri menatap pemuda itu.

"_Dobe?_ Aku ini punya nama, _raven!_ Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki, ingat itu!_"_ omel si pemuda blonde.

"aku pun juga punya nama, _fox!_Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha!" balas Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin.

"Jadi, mau apa kau ketempat persembunyian ku?" Tanya Naruto sembari memasukkan samurainya kesarung pedang yang ada di pundaknya.

"Hn? Aku tak tau. Tiba-tiba kaki ku mem bawa ku kesini. Kenapa ditempat mu itu banyak sekali mayat dan bangkai?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat gudang itu.

"Mereka semua mainan ku. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh ikut bersama ku untuk mencari mainan baru." Ajak Naruto ia pun melangkah masuk ke tempatnya itu.

"Membunuh orang maksud mu?" Tanya Sasuke dan mengikuti Naruto. Naruto pun berhenti sejenak, Sasuke otomatis juga ikut berhenti. Lalu Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke dengan mata yang merah dan taringnya yang panjang.

"Yak kau mau ikut? Itu _Sangat Menyenangkan___lhoo!" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

Melihat itu, Sasuke dengan susah payah menelan _salivanya_. Ia menggenggam samurai itu sekuat mungkin.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mencobanya. Tapi, untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" Sasuke masih penasaran dengan motif pembunuhan yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Ini hanya untuk kesenangan ku saja. Aku sudah bosan hidup tanpa perhatian dari orang tua ku. Jadi aku melakukan hal keji seperti ini." Naruto tersenyum miris.

_DEG_

Hati Sasuke seperti disayat dengan silet keadaan Naruto tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Hanya saja orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi tega untuk menyakitinya.

"Asal kau tau saja _fox_, kehidupan mu tak jauh berbeda dari ku" ucap Sasuke dingin, namun dalam kata-katanya yang dingin tersirat rasa kecewa dan sedih.

"Oh ya? Berarti nasib kita tak jauh berbeda. Dan kau juga cocok ikut dengan ku Sasuke. Kita akanbermain-main dengan orang yang bersalah maupun tidak." Naruto tersenyum senang sedangkan Sasuke hanya memberikan senyuman tipisnya.

"Hei.. Samurai dan pedang-pedang di sana untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk ke tumpukan yang ada di sudut gudang itu.

"Oh itu, ayah ku seorang pembuat senjata tajam dan ibu ku… seorang _pelacur._Senjata itu kudapat dari ayah ku dan ibu ku.. kadang tak perhatihan." Jelas Naruto dengan nada sedih dan miris.

"Wow… Maaf untuk hal itu. Aku tak tau." Sasuke yang merasa bersalah pun meminta maaf.

"Hahaha.. Tak apa, teme. Hei! Ceritakan tentang keluarga mu!" Naruto pun duduk di atas meja yang terletak disamping pintu.

"Hn. Baiklah.." Sasuke mengambil nafas dan membuangnya.

"Mulai dari ayah ku. Beliau direktur Uchiha Corp, suatu hari perusahaan kami bangkrut. Beliau stress berat dan saat itu sampai sekarang aku yang jadi pelampiasannya. Sejak saat itu ibu ku menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha dan pergi meninggalkan kami. Kakak ku juga sama saja, ia selalu bermain judi. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak diomeli atau pun ditegur oleh ayah, hanya aku yang selalu dipukuli" cerita Sasuke membuat Naruto terpaku.

"Kehidupan kita memang tak jauh berbeda, teme!" ujar Naruto .

Tak terasa mereka berbincang terlalu lama. Dan sekarang sudah larut malam. Mereka ingin menjalankan rencana mereka untuk _mencari mainan._

_* in the Different Places_

"Sakura, kau siap untuk misi mu selanjutnya?" Tanya pria berambut putih diikat satu dan berkacamata.

"Ya tentu saja! Aku siap kapan pun!" jawab gadis berambut pink sepunggung dengan ceria.

Pria berkacamata itu pun memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan biodata seseorang. Sakura menerima lembaran itu dan langsung ia baca.

"Baiklah, Sakura target mu sekarang adalah Danzou. Ia seorang pengusaha yang mengoleksi lukisan mahal halis karya anak didiknya"

"Hmm… Lukisan ya? Memangnya sebagus apa lukisannya? Akan ku buat _lukisan ku sendiri_" ucap Sakura dengan senyum licik.

"Ya itu terserah kau saja mau kau buat seperti ada dia." Ucap pria bernama Kabuto itu.

"Baiklah! aku pergi dulu!" ucap Sakura ceria. Ia pun mengghilang dari tempat itu.

_*in the Gallery_

"Hhhh… Walau sudah malam, pengunjung galeri masih lumayan banyak. Kalau begini aku jadi susah membunuhnya" ucap Sakura kecewa.

Sakura mengambil data Danzou, ia kembali melihat fotonya untuk memastikan yang , mana orangnya. Lalu ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok Dazou.

_SET_

Pandangan Sakura tertuju dapa dua orang yang sedang berbincang. Pria pertama tua keriput dan punya tanda 'X' di dagu, '_Yap! Itu pasti Danzou'_Sakura berteriak riang dalam hatinya.

"_Permainan baru dimulai!"___ucapnya dengan nada yang licik.

Pertama Sakura melakukan penyamaran dengan memakai _wig_ pendek berwarna hitam. Lalu memakai _kontak lens_ berwarna coklat. Penyamaran selesai. Tinggal kostumnya. Ketika ada pria yang lewat ia membuatnya pingsan…

_BUAAK_

Tengkuk pria itu dipukul kelas oleh Sakura. Dan ia mulai membuka jas, kemeja, dan celana. Setelah berganti pakaian. Penyamaran Sakura benar-benar sempurna. Di saku dalam jas sebelah kanan, Sakura menaruh bola asap beracun, sedangkan disebelah kiri, Sakura menaruh sejenis suriken. Dan dikantongnya adalah tempat menaruh _pisau belati_ kesayangannya.

Persiapan selesai, Sakura pun mulai masuk. Ia berusaha bersikap sewajarnya dan tetap _rileks_. Sakura verjalan mendekali pria tua itu. '_Langkah pertama. Hancurkan kamera CCTV.'_Sakurea pun mulai melihat kesudut-sudut atas ruangan itu. _'Hmm…1,2,3,4… Ada empat CCTV'_, Sakura mulai mengambil surikennya dan…

_TAAAR_

Kamera CCTV itu pun konslet dan rusak ada kilatan listrik ketika tertancap suriken Sakura tadi. Pengunjung pun menyadari hal itu, _'Langkah kedua, membuat pengunjung pingsan dengan bola asap ku ini'._Sakura pun mengeluarkan bola asap itu dari saku jas dalamnya. Lalu melemparkannya kepara pengunjung itu.

_BLUUUSH_

Sakura pun lari membawa Danzou dengan menyeret kerah jasnya. Sakura terus berlari sampai kebelakang taman galeri itu. Sakura berhenti saat Danzou berteriak.

"Hei! Stop! Sebenarnya siapa kau?" teriak Danzou.

"Hm? Tak usah banyak bicara!" ucap Sakura digin. Sakura mengambil pisaunya dan segera menusuk perut Danzou.

_JLEB_

"Aaaaaarrghh!" Teriakan Danzou kini mnjadi melody dikesepian ini.

"Se–sebe..narnya … mau apa kau?" kemeja dan jasnya kini menjadi merah, darah yang keluar dari perutnya cukup banyak.

"Waaah… Darah mu cukup banyak ternyata. Tapi, aku belum puas!" ucap Sakura disertai seringgai yang menakutkan.

_JLEB JLEB JLEB_

Tiga tusukkan didada dan perut membuat Danzou meronta-ronta. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum seolah yang ia lalukan menyenangkan.

"Waaaaaa! Stooop!" teriakkan Danzou membuat Sakura menutup telinganya.

"Aaahh! Berisik sekali kau! Suara mu itu jelek, tau! Dan wajah mu yang keriput itu membuat ku muak!"

_JLEB JLEB ZRAAASH_

Sakura kembali menusuk wajah dan mulut Danzou, seketika itu Danzou pun terdiam. Jelas, karena wajahnya kini hancur dan mulutnya sudah tak terbentuk lagi.

"Hhmmm… Sudah mati kah? Tapi ini masih kurang." Sakura pun berpikir, kira kira apa yang kurang dari___lukisan_ nya ini.

"Dia terlalu sipit. Aku jadi ingin melihat bola matanya." Ucap Sakura mendekati tubuh Danzou yang sudah tak bernyawa. Lalu ia berjongkok dan memegang kelopak mata Danzou.

Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dan mencabut bola matanya.

_PLUP_

Darah mulai berceceran dan mengotori tangan Sakura. Bola mata Danzou kini berada di tangannya. Lalu ia mengematinya dan melemparnya keatas dan ia tangkap lagi, berulang kali ia melalukan itu sambil mengucapkan…

"Haaaahh… Ternyata bola matanya jelek sekali! Aku menyesal telah mencabutnya! Huh! Ku tak membutuh kannya! Buang saja aahh.." Sakura membuang bolamata itu ke sembarang tempat.

_JLEB_

Satu tusukan di perut itu tak Sakura cabut, melainkan ia mengoyak pisaunya diperut sang korban. Ia mengoyaknya terus sampai robekkan diperut Danzou membesar. Lalu Sakura mencabut pisaunya. Cairan merah itu terus mengalir dari tangan dan pisau yang ia pegang.

"Huuuh! Lumayan juga misi kali ini.." ucap Sakura sembari mengelap peluh dipelipisnya.

"Tangan. Tangan yang digunakan untuk melukis," Sakura tersenyum ria.

_JLEB SREEEET_

Sakura menusukkan pisaunya dilengan bagian atas Danzou lalu ia tarik pisau itu sampai ketelapak tangan dan Sakura juga melakukannya di tangan yang lainnnya. Darah makin banyak yang berceceran.

Pandangan Sakura kembali ke perut Danzou yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan isi perutnya.

"Ini belum _sempurna."_

Sakura menaruh pisaunya dan mulai memain kan perut Danzou tersebut. Mengoyaknya dengan penuh nafsu tetapi ekspresinya tetap dingin. Menarik-narik ususnya yang masih menempel dengan organ lainnya.

"Wahahahaha! Seru sekali!" Sakura tertawa riang.

Sakura kembali menarik benda panjang itu dengan keras.

_PLUP_

Semua organ dalam itu hapir tertarik keluar, Sakura kembali memegang benda bulat sebesar kepalan tanggan.

"Hihihi… _Jantung.."___Sakura kembali memencet-mencet benda lonjong itu dengan nafsu. Saking kerasnya memencet, jantung itu sampai lompat karena licin.

"Uuuhh… ini sangat licin! Tapi aku suka memainkannya!" ucap Sakura seraya mendekati jantung itu yang terjatuh agak jauh. Tiba-tiba ada bayangan yang lewat di atas kepalanya.

_ZEEEP ZEEEP_

"_Kami melihat semua itu,__Cherry__"_

"Hah?" Sakura pun kaget dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Sakura tetap santai tapi ia perlu was-was.

"Boleh kami ikut bermain?" Tanya orang itu. Wajahnya perlahan terlihat terkena cahaya rembulan dan _mereka_ mulai mendekat.

"Hm? _Dare?_" Tanya Sakura dingin. Ia mengarahkan pisaunya kedepan.

"Kami adalah- "

- TO BE CONTINUED -

_A/N :_

Gomen minna kalo jelek… -_-"a #sujud

Kita udah berusaha biar gak mengecewakan reader semua! Dan kita juga minta maaf kalo gorenya kurang HOT! Hehehe.. kita juga bingung gimana caranya biar gorenya gak monotoooon aja..

Oh ya! Sebenernya kita itu berdua, dan jenis kita cewe (?)

Hehehe maaf ya? Bingung ya nama kita juga gak mendukung. Itu kita kasih namanya buru-buru. =_="

Dan maaf kalo ada typo, males ngedit lagi sih soalnya muehehe #duagh

Buat :

hihihi-san :Arigatou! Atas pujiannya! ^_^V. Sebenernya kita berdua dan jenis kita cewe (?)

zahra :Siip! Makasih untuk pujiannya1 ni dah updet! ^^b

Pink Uchiha:Maaf ya kita gak tau kamu suka kucing.. T^T. kita juga gak tau tiba-tiba kepikirannya makasih udah nge- rivew! Arigatou!

uchiruno :Wahahaha! Makasih untuk sarannya, kita coba buat memperbaiki trus kok! ^^b. Tenang aja kok1 aku pasti mampir! ^^V.

-vent :Makasih untuk saranya~ apa ini udah cukup panjang? =.=". Ya, bener ini 2 couple. Cuma pas publish kita buru-buru. Semuanya jadi kacau deh.. :'(

karinhyuuga : Hehehe… masih sih? Ini baru prolog lhoo! #nge-flyduluan. Ada typo ya? Maaf ya kita kurang teliti. Oh ya! Jangan manggil kita 'senpai' dong~ kita kan masih baru.. ^^a.

nigRum-cHan : Ini siapa? Kita kenal? Hahaha bercanda! ^^v #piece. Kok Cuma Nina yg disebut aku nggak~? Curaaang! #gaya kaya banci! =,=a.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Episode Sebelumnya**_

**PLUP**

Semua organ dalam itu hapir tertarik keluar, Sakura kembali memegang benda bulat sebesar kepalan tanggan.  
>"Hihihi… Jantung.." Sakura kembali memencet-mencet benda lonjong itu dengan nafsu. Saking kerasnya memencet, jantung itu sampai lompat karena licin.<br>"Uuuhh… ini sangat licin! Tapi aku suka memainkannya!" ucap Sakura seraya mendekati jantung itu yang terjatuh agak jauh. Tiba-tiba ada bayangan yang lewat di atas kepalanya.

_**ZEEEPP ZEEEPP**_

"Kami melihat semua itu, Cherry"  
>"Hah?" Sakura pun kaget dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Sakura tetap santai tapi ia perlu was-was.<br>"Boleh kami ikut bermain?" Tanya orang itu. Wajahnya perlahan terlihat terkena cahaya rembulan dan mereka mulai mendekat.  
>"Hm? Dare?" Tanya Sakura dingin. Ia mengarahkan pisaunya kedepan.<br>"Kami adalah –"

**.  
>Crime on The Night<strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Kei EzpeluzNante**

**Rated : M (Bloody)**

**SasuSaku . NaruHina**

**WARNING! OOC. AU. BLOODY SCENE. TYPO.**

**Chapter 2  
>.<strong>

"Kalian siapa? Jangan coba mengganggu ritual sakral ku ini!" ucap Sakura sinis, cengraman tanganya yang menggenggam benda kenyal dan licin itu semakin kencang melihat mereka berdua.

"Oh ayolah, Cherry... kami tak akan merusak acara mu itu. Itu sama saja sia-sia, benar kan Sasuke?"

"Hn," Dengan posisi dan ekspresi yang tetap, Sasuke merespon pertanyaan Naruto dengan singkat.

"Huuh! Jawaban macam apa itu? Singkat sekali! Wee!" Naruto meledek Sasuke dengan cara mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan ocehan Naruto kini mendekat kearah Sakura sambil mengeluarkan katananya. Perlahan wajah Sasuke terlihat dengan jelas, remang-remang sorot lampu itu memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke.  
>Sasuke yang mendekat seakan tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Ia tetap stay cool dengan posisinya, hanya saja cengraman pada <em>'benda merah'<em> yang ia genggam sedari tadi makin kuat sehingga membuat jantung itu mau pecah.  
>Ketika di depan Sakura, dia mengarahkan katana nya kedagu Sakura. Mata obsidian Sasuke memperhatikan secara detail wajah Sakura, mulai dari rambutnya yang bewarna langka?, mata hijau zambrud nya yang sejuk, hidung mungilnya yang mancung, dan bibir ranumnya yang err –<em>lezat?<em>. Itu semua hanya Sasuke lah yang tau maksudnya.

Sakura kini semakin jengkel karena tingkah kedua orang ini yang seenaknya mengganggu ritualnya. Dan pemuda dihapadannya ini... ntah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat dia mendekat kearahnya. Tapi, sakura berhasil menyikapinya dengan stay cool.  
>"Ck. Kalian ini—"<p>

"Hey, hey, heeey! Cherry kami hanya ingin bergabung. Boleh kan?"

"Are?" ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura tertegun dan kaget. Dalam hatinya dia berfikir untuk apa mereka bergabung? Tidak ada untungnya juga kan?.

"Iya, kami ingin bergabung dengan mu. Dengan profesi membunuh." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Hal itu membuat gadis pink ini bergidik bulu kuduknya pun ikut berdiri.

"Untuk apa kalian ingin melakukannya? Apa kalian tidak takut?"

"Cih! Kami? Takut membunuh? Wahahahahaha! Itu lelucon yang sangat lucu!" Naruto tertawa meremahkan pertanyaan Sakura tersebut.

"Kecilkan suara mu itu Naruto! Kau mau ada orang yang tau keberadaan kita?" Sasuke pun geram akan tingkah laku Naruto yang berlebihan.

"Wahaha.. oke, oke. Aku sampai lupa dengan keadaan kita. Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau menerima kami Cherry?"

"Hhhh… Kenapa kalian tidak bergerak sendiri? Haruskah aku bersama kalian? Cih! Kalian sangat tidak jelas!" tingkah laku mereka berdua membuat Sakura geram. Sedetik kemudian Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka. Tapi, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan kekar Sasuke.  
>"Aku tak akan membiarkan mu pergi sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi." Sasuke menguatkan cengkramannya di tangan Sakura.<p>

"Tch. Haruskah? Merepotkan sekali. Kalau kau ingin jawabannya, jawaban ku adalah –"

.

** Hyuuga Mansion  
><strong>  
>Kini kesunyian menyelimuti mansion megah ini. Orang –orang di mansion ini terlelap dengan nyenyak, masuk ke dalam alam mimpi. Cahaya sang rembulan pun ikut menemani sunyinya malam ini.<p>

_**TAP TAP SRAAK**_

Suara langkah kaki dari gadis berambut indigo ini terdengar di sepanjang lorong dirumahnya ini. Langkah sang gadis terlihat diseret –seret. Di tangannya terdapat pisau yang bersimbah darah yang telah mengering. Dia masih berjalan perlahan terus sampai dia tepat berada di halaman depan rumahnya. Kini mata hitam legamnya memandang sekeliling sekiranya ada mangsa disekitar sini.  
>Ketika Hinata sampai digerbang mansionnya, ia dihalangi oleh dua penjaga mansion. Namun, Hinata hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong.<br>"Hinata-sama, anda mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan sang penjaga tersebut diabaikan oleh Hinata. Tak perlu waktu panjang, Hinata langsung menyerang si penjaga dengan pisaunya.

_**ZRASSSSH**_

"Hi–Hina–ta-sa ma –"

_**BRUUUK**_  
>Tubuh penjaga itu pun oleng dan terjatuh akibat sayatan lebar di dadanya. Hinata tak memperdulikan siapa yang ia bunuh. Ia hanya menatap korbannya dengan menyeringai lebar sedetik kemudian ia tertawa layaknya melihat sesuatu yang sangat lucu.<p>

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"A–an–da kenapa, Hinata –sama?"  
>Mendengar penjaga yang lainnya bersuara, Hinata berhenti tertawa dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yaitu penjaga tersebut.<br>Seketika si penjaga langsung ketakutan, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya. Badannya pun mulai bergetar tak karuan. Hinata yang melihat gelagat si penjaga hanya tersenyum licik.  
>Gadis indigo itu perlahan berjalan kearah calon korban-nya tersebut. Yang di dekati hanya melangkah mundur sambil menggumamkan kata 'tidak'.<br>"Rupanya masih ada yang hidup, eh?"

"Tidak, ti–tidak, jangan bunuh saya Hinata-sama…" si penjaga terus memohon agar ia tak jadi korban selanjutnya.  
>Tapi, apa daya? Hinata sedang tak sadar bukan? Dan sekarang manik hitam berkilat, batapa senangnya ia ketika melihat liquid merah itu berceceran dimana-mana.<br>"Sepertinya kalau kau ku siksa perlahan mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan bukan?" ujar Hinata.

"Ja–jangan Hinata-sama! A–aku tidak ingin mati!"

"Hahaha! –Berisiiik!"

_**CRAAAAT**_

_****_"Tiiiidaaaakk!"  
>Darah segar itu muncrat dari lengan si penjaga. Ia berhasil menghalangi serangan Hinata dengan lengannya. Sakit dan nyeri sangat terasa di lengannya, ia terus memegangi lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.<br>Bercak–bercak darah pun kini mengotori tanah berumput subur ini.  
>Dengan paksa Hinata menarik lengan penjaga tadi. Dengan satu hentakan keras muka penjaga itu berada dalam jarak 10 sentimeter dari muka Hinata. Penjaga itu dipaksa memasuki manik kelam Hinata yang sarat akan kehampaan.<p>

_**ZRAAASH**_

"GYAAA,"  
>Dengan semangat mengebu-ngebu Hinata menggoreskan pisaunya di pipi penjaga tadi.<p>

**ZLEEB!**

****"AMPUNN!"  
>Hinata menghunuskan pisaunya dalam dalam ke pipi kiri penjaga tadi. Terus begitu, hingga mata pisaunya mencapai tulang pipi penjaga itu. Rasa ngilu tak tertahankan menghampiri penjaga mansion Hyuuga. Ia meluapkan semua rasa itu dengan satu teriakan keras.<p>

"ARRRGGGGGHHHH!"

"Lebih baik aku selesaikan," Hinata tersenyum psikopat. Lambat lambat ia menghampiri penjaga itu. Sang penjaga hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan Hinata. Ia menunggu hingga ajal menjemputnya.  
>Hinata berjalan ke arah kepala penjaga itu, menginjaknya perlahan. Air mata merembas dari mata penjaga yang Hinata siksa.<p>

_**HUP HUP**_

"ARRGGGGHHHH!"

Hinata dengan tak berperasaanya melompat lompat di atas kepala penjaga yang ia siksa. Ia hanya mempunyai satu tujuan saat ini. Membuat kepalanya pecah menjadi berkeping-keping.

_**KREEEK**_

"ARRGGGHH!"

Terdengar bunyi tulang patah dari arah kepala penjaga tadi. Hinata menyeringai seram saat menyadari sang korban tak bernyawa lagi.  
>"Yap, selesai." Ucap Hinata senang.<p>

.

.

.  
>Hinata berjalan tak tentu arah ke arah barat daya. Berkali kali ia hampir tertabrak mobil. Ia menatap bangunan megah di hadapannya. Ramai. Itu kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan saat melihat keadaannya.<p>

"Bagaimana aku ingin bermain jika banyak orang," keluh Hinata. Ia hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk.

Banyak orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Seakan akan Hinata adalah sampah. Hei, ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Hyuuga.  
>Angin malam melambai-lambai menyapa kaki telanjang Hinata. Mengibarkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan menjadi tambah acak-acakan. Mata hitamnya mendapati balkon kamar yang tirainya di terpa angin malam.<br>Ia tersenyum menemukan apa yang ia dapat. Dengan minimnya kesadaran ia memanjat pohon Sakura yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Kemudian dengan lihai ia melompat ke arah balkon tersebut.  
>Samar, ia bisa melihat siluet tiga orang manusia sedang bertatapan tajam. Ia senang mendapati tiga manusia yang sedang saling tatap.<br>_'Aku mendapat banyak mangsa'_ batinya senang.

*

***Bagian SasuSakuNaru***

"Tch. Jujur saja aku malas meladeni kalian. Kurang kerjaan." Ucap Sakura tajam. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Bukan. Bukan karena ia takut. Tapi ia tak ingin terjebak lebih jauh ke dalam mata Onyx Sasuke.

_'Sial, matanya indah sekali,'_ batin Sakura. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

_Hening._

_Hening_.

Ujung katana Sasuke makin menekan leher Sakura. Sakura hanya diam saja. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia merutuki pemuda tampan keturunan adam ini.  
>Mereka saling bungkam. Enggan melantunkan suara sehalus sutra mereka masing-masing. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan sengit, saling lempar deathglare andalan mereka. Tak ada yang membuka suara sampai-<p>

_**GRIIK**_

-Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan 'unik' mereka. Kepala berlainan warna itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah suara tersebut.  
>Mata indah mereka mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang menorehkan mata pisaunya ke sebuah dinding yang catnya sudah mulai terkelupas. Penampilan gadis itu bisa dibilang aneh. Rambut indigo acak-acakan, baju tidur berwarna putih, bola mata hitam hampa dan kaki jenjangnya yang tak terlapisi alas kaki.<p>

"Haii~" suara semerdu lantunan Harpa menyapa indra pendengaran sepasang anak Adam dan seorang anak Hawa.

Manik zambrud Sakura membelalak lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Di situ terdapat Hinata Hyuuga, teman sekelasnya yang pendiam sekarang berubah menjadi err- mengerikan.

Sakura tak ambil pusing. Ia hanya diam saja tak mau mengambil masalah dengan gadis cantik keturunan Hyuuga tersebut. Sasuke yang berada di depan Sakura mengernyitkan dahi heran mendapati perubahan mimik wajah gadis itu. Walaupun tak begitu kenatara.

"Hyuuga," desis Naruto, memecah keheningan diantara mereka berempat.

"Kau mengenalnya, Dobe?" Tanya suara baritone nan merdu itu.

**"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!"** Teriak Hinata dalam mode kehilangan kesadaran.

Mata berlainan warna mereka mebelalak kaget saat, melihat lengan mulus Hinata mulai terayun ke atas. Memperlihatkan mata pisaunya yang berkilau di timpa cahaya bulan.

_**TRING!**_

Pisau Hinata beradu dengan katana milik Naruto, menimbulkan suara dentingan dari 'alat kematian' yang memekakkan telinga.  
>Naruto melompat ke samping, menghindari pisau Hinata yang terus menerus mengacung ke arahnya.<p>

"Kalian sedang apa? Cepat bantu aku!" Teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang terpaku pada pertempuran Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tch."

"Menyebalkan."  
>Kedua pasang anak adam dan hawa itu mengambil posisi siaga. Dengan Katana Sasuke dan samurai Sakura yang mengacung tegak.<p>

"BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!" Pekik Hinata kesal, melihat tingkah 'sok Sasuke dan Sakura.  
>Hinata berlari mengampiri Sakura, menampilkan kilatan mata hitamnya yang dikuasai nafsu membunuh. Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya erat, kedua kaki jenjangnya membuat kuda-kuda.<p>

"HYAAA!"

_**DUAGH!**_  
>Sakura menendang dada Hinata dengan kekuatan sedang. Tubuh Hinata terpental jauh. Sasuke dan Naruto tercengang melihat aksi Sakura.<p>

"Tch, menyebalkan." Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap permukaan bibirnya yang berdarah akibat ulah Sakura tadi. Ia bangkit berdiri, bersiap menerjang pemuda berambut raven yang berada radius 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Mengeluarkan tatapan kebencian nan membunuh.

"Apa?" Balas Sasuke me-rolling eyesnya.

"Kau, bersiaplah untuk mati!" Ucap Hinata tajam mengacungkan katanannya-yang entah didapatnya dari mana- di depan muka tampan Sasuke.

_**DUAGH!**_

Sasuke melakukan tendangan memutar kepada Hinata, telak mengenai pipi mulus Hinata. Dan membuat Hinata terpental lagi. Namun lebih jauh.

"Hei Teme, dia wanita," protes Naruto tak terima akibat perlakuan kasar Sasuke ke Hinata.

"Tertarik, huh?"

"Mungkin," jawab Naruto memamerkan senyuman aneh andalannya.

"Pertarungan akan dimulai!" Peringat Sakura kepada duo Dobe-Teme yang sedang asik berdebat.

Mereka mulai memencar dan mengambil kuda-kuda.  
>"Bersiaplah," ucap Sasuke menunjukkan seringai iblis rahasianya.<p>

.

.  
>Pertarungan mereka berlangsung sengit. Mereka cukup seimbang.<br>Fajar mulai menyingsing. Dan kesadaran Hinata belum kembali sepenuhnya kembali.

_**Duaagh**_

Sakura menonjok pipi kiri Hinata sekuat tenganya. "Itu hukuman dariku, karena menampar pipiku. Cih!" Protes Sakura tak terima karena pipi kirinya di tampar Hinata menggunakan kekuatan penuh.

Hinata bangkit berdiri. Namun sebelum sepenuhnya ia berdiri tengkuknya sudah di pukul Naruto oleh sebuah balok yang entah di dapatnya darimana.  
>"Cukup sudah. Matta ashita."<p>

_**DUK**_

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto sebelum Hinata kehilangan kesadaran.

"Fiiuuhh… Yang tadi hampir saja.." ucap Naruto seraya mengusap keningnya yang penuh keringat.

Suasana pun hening kembali, Sakura yang sudah tak betah dengan keheningan ini pun bersuara , "Hei, selanjutnya apa?"

Dua pasang mata itu menoleh ke asal suara yang berasal dari gadis gulali itu. Naruto berpikir sejenak, ia kembali melihat gadis indigo yang terkapar di tanah. _'Kalau di tinggal kasihan juga ya? Oke! Akan ku bawa dia ke tempat ku untuk sementara waktu'_

"Untuk sementara waktu, akan ku bawa gadis Hyuuga ini ke tempat ku."

"Hm? Baiklah, jaga gadis itu baik- baik." Sakura berpesan kepada Naruto.

"Hn? Kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya" Kali ini Sasuke bersuara.

"Hanya sebatas teman di sekolah"

Sasuke mengangguk atas jawaban Sakura. Sesaat kemudian tubuh mungil Hinata sudah ada digendongan Naruto. Naruto membopong Hinata dengan _bridal style._

"Kau tidak mau ikut, _Cherry?_" ajak Naruto, Sakura hanya menatap bingung.

"Ikut? Masih Jauh kah? Aku cukup lelah hari ini."

"Tidak, tidak jauh" jawab Sasuke.

"Hhhh.. Baiklah. Lagi pula kalau pulang, tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuk ku"

"Oke! Ayo!" Naruto dengan lincah melompat melewati tembok di ikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

**A/N : Haloow minna! ^^. Maaf kalo updetnya laaamaaaa~ banget! Soalnya kita sibuk banget, mana PR numpuk lagi! Nyebelin deh pokoknya :**

** Oh iya soal last episode itu, kita sebenernya ingin nulis episode sebelelumnya bukan episode terakhir, gomenne.**

**Thanks ya buat yang udah ripiu…**

**Ero Biy, Yuuki Aika Uchiha, Anon, BlueHaruchi Uchiha.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), dsb.**

**.**

**Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**.**

**_Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Setelah menempuh perjalan yang cukup jauh, tiga manusia ini―ditambah Hinata yang berada di dalam gendongan Naruto― mencapai tujuannya. Sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh dari keberadaan warga, tempat terpencil yang menjadi markas utama Naruto. Entah, apa maksudnya membawa mereka semua ke sini.<p>

Sakura menatap datar Naruto yang sedang membuka pintu markasnya, saat pintu di buka bau anyir darah langsung tercium oleh indera penciuman Sakura, Sakura yang terbiasa dengan bau tersebut biasa saja, beda dengan Sasuke yang tidak biasa―terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Tutup saja hidungmu, tak usah gengsi seperti itu." usul Sakura yang melihat ekspresi aneh yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sebal―entah karena apa, namun Ia mengikuti usul Sakura agar menutup hidungnya.

Naruto tertawa canggung, "Maaf deh―maaf, kalau tempatnya begini. Masih mending kan, dari pada enggak punya tempat." ringisnya tak enak pada teman-teman barunya.

Sakura mendengus, "Tempatnya jauh." komentar Sakura sambil mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jauh? Menurutku tidak." tanggap Naruto cepat.

"Tidak jauh, katamu?" Sakura mengamati Naruto dari atas ke bawah dengan seksama. "Kau seperti orang habis mandi, begitu." sindir Sakura sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Hei, hei. Aku seperti ini kan karena menggendong gadis ini." sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan isyarat dagu.

Sakura menyederkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya, lalu tertawa mengejek. Kemudian matanya melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengamati markas Naruto.

"Hoi, Sasuke." panggil Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh ke pada Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sedang mengamati bangunan tersebut, berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura. Tangannya Ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Menurut Sasuke berbicara secara berjauhan sangatlah tidak sopan. Maklum saja, Ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang menuntutnya bersikap sopan dan pandai di segela bidang.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke ketika jaraknya dan Sakura sudah cukup dekat.

"Dia," Sakura menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya. "Ajarkan temanmu itu untuk bersikap dewasa." pinta―ah tidak, perintah Sakura agar mengajari Naruto agar sedikit bersikap dewasa.

Sasuke mendengus geli, kemudian baru menjawab. "Sayangnya kita baru bertemu tadi malam."

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati, Ia kira Sasuke adalah orang yang tenang dan bersikap dewasa. Namun, ia menarik ucapannya kembali. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkesan dewasa. Hanya luarnya saja yang menunjukkan Ia bersikap dewasa? Dalamnya? Tak jauh beda dengan kanak-kanak.

Tertipu, eh?

"Aku tidak peduli." sahut Sakura melenggang masuk―Pintunya tadi sudah di bukakan oleh Naruto― ke dalam markas Naruto yang di dominasi oleh bau anyir darah.

"Jadi," Naruto membuka suara, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke yang sedari tadi tertuju ke arah Sakura menjadi menatap dirinya. "Jika kita sudah kenal sejak lama, kau akan mengajariku?"

"Jangan harap." jawab Sasuke kemudian mengikuti jejak Sakura untuk masuk ke bangunan usang di hadapannya.

"_Teme_!" umpat Naruto kesal akan kelakuan Sasuke―yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"_Dobe_." balas Sasuke dari arah dalam.

Dasar kekanakan!

.

Malam ini udara cukup dingin, dan hari ini Sakura hanya memakai pakaian yang sederhana. Kontak lens nya sudah ia lepas, kini terlihat lah sosok cantik bermahkota gulali dan bermanik hijau zambrud yang indah. Rambutnya tergerai indah sepunggung.

_Wuuussh_Terpaan angin yang kencang membuat mahkota _softpink_ nya terhempas kesebelah kiri, Sakura sedikit terpejam dan kembali menatap hamparan bunga lavender. Aroma khas lavender tersebut menyeruak hingga terhirup oleh rongga hidung Sakura.  
>Sakura menggambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan melalui mulut, wangi dari lavender tersebut seakan membuat pikiran Sakura menjadi tenang.<p>

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Angin disini lu-" Suara bariton itu membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Sakura spontan menoleh ke belakang keasal suara tersebut. Sasuke tercengang degan penampilan Sakura, ia pun mengulum senyumnya sembari berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Mau apa kau?" Sakura berucap tajam memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut akan kehadiran Sasuke yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Setelah tahu yang datang adalah Sasuke Ia kembali menjadi sikap seperti biasa―tadi Ia memasang sikap siaga.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju balkon tempat Sakura berada dengan ekspresi datar, saat berjalan menuju balkon, banyak sekali pemikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Apakah saat ini Itachi dan Fugaku mencarinya? Kurasa tidak karena―you know it.

Hening.

Hening.

Keheningan menyapa dua remaja berdarah dingin ini, hanya terpaan angin yang berhembus―memainkan anak rambut merek, yang mendominasi. Sasuke sedang asyik menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang-bintang, sedangkan Sakura sedang menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi suntuk. Hei, siapa sih yang tidak bad mood jika pertanyaan kita tidak digubris?

"Kuulang sekali lagi. Mau apa kau kesini?" Sakura bertanya ketus, berkali-kali Ia menyingkap poninya yang tertiup angin yang menghalangi pemandangannya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Angin di sini kencang sekali kau bisa masuk angin jika di sini terus, Cherry." Sasuke berucap datar namun tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran dari nada suaranya.

Sakura mendelik tajam, ketika baru sadar bahwa Ia selalu di pannggil Cherry oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya semalam. Memangnya dia siapa, seenaknya saja mengganti namaku? Batin Sakura mendesah frustasi.

"Kau jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang." Sakura berujar memperingati Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura. Rambut ravennya, tertiup angin malam sehingga bergoyang ke kanan. Mungkin, bagi para penggemarnya Sasuke itu adalah suatu hal yang 'Wah'. Namun, tidak bagi Sakura. Sasuke hanyalah segelintir orang yang beruntung mempunyai wajah tampan. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak begitu menyukai lelaki yang hanya mengandalkan wajah.

... Hei, benarkah itu, Cherry? Bagaimana jika sewaktu-waktu kau terpikat akan ketampanan pemuda di hadapanmu ini? Tidak ada yang tahu, bukan?

Sasuke tersenyum miring, saat mendapati wajah Sakura yang kesal akan ulahnya. "Kita kan belum berkenalan. Jadi, mana aku tahu namamu siapa." jawab Sasuke santai.

Setengah menggeram, Sakura berusaha bersikap sabar. "Baiklah, namaku Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana denganmu, Uchiha?" Sakura berucap.

Sasuke agak sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengenal nama marganya. Ia terlihat antusias untuk sekedar bertukar cakap dengan Sakura―walaupun ekspresi antusiasnya ia tutupi sebisa mungkin.

"Kau tahu margaku?" ujar Sasuke―Setengah terkejut.

Sakura melirik kalung yang melingkar di leher Sasuke, kemudian mulia bersuara. "Untuk mengetahui margamu itu mudah." jawab Sakura kalem.

Merasa ada yang aneh Ssuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Sebuah kalung berbandul lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih yang merupakan ciri khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Rupanya ini." sahut Sasuke kalem.

"_So, o namae wa_?" Sakura bertanya kembali.

Pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya mengulurkan tangannya, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mengulum senyumnya dan menjabat tangan Sasuke. "_Yoroshiku_, Sasuke."

"_Yoshiku_, Sakura."

_Wuusshh_

Suara angin kembali terdengar. Membuat kedua rambut insan yang berlainan jenis ini terayun lembut ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membawa mereka ke sebuah takdir yang baru.

.

Bau anyir darah tercium jelas dari salah satu ruangan di gudang tua yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Cahaya yang remang-remang hanyalah satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata gadis yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur bobrok― yang terdapat di tengah ruangan terbuka. Menapilkan manik seputih mutiara yang memancarkan sinar kebingungan.

Hinata―nama gadis itu mengernyit bingung. Dimanakah ia sekarang? Bukankah ia berada di mansion Hyuuga? Lantas, mengapa Ia bisa berada di tempat bobrok seperyi ini?

"Tempat apa ini?" gadis itu membuka suara. Bingung.

Aneh, tempat ini berbau amis yang sangat menyengat. Tapi, mengapa Nona Muda Hyuuga ini tidak merasa mual sedikit pun? Entahlah. Tak ada yang tau pasti.

Hinata mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. Ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang bersentuhan secara langsung oleh telapak kakinya ia segera menoleh kebawah. Mengambil benda yang bersentuhan secara langsung oleh telapak kakinya.

Mengamati. Hinata terus mengamati benda apa yang ia pegang sekarang. Samarnya penerengan membuat ia harus memicingkan matanya tajam guna melihat apa yang ia pegang sekarang.

Matanya membelalak hebat kala ia mengathui benda apa itu, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Benda itu adalah―

―tengkorak manusia.

"KYAAAAA!" Hinata menjetrit sekuat yang ia bisa. Melampiaskan seluruh rasa ketakutannya dengan berteriak.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak, Naruto dengan segera memasuki ruangan di mana Hinata tertidur. Ia menghampiri Hinata dengan raut muka panic.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Itu―itu, ada tengkorak manusia." Suara Hinata bergetar takut.

Secara refleks, Naruto segera memeluk Hinata, berharap dengan pelukannya Hinata bisa sedikit tenang. Namun, Ia tak mengetahui akibat ulahnya, wajah Hinat berubah warna seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata lirih, cairan bening jatuh menuruni permukaan pipinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut—walau tidak terlihat jelas di kegelapan—"Aku hanya ingin membantumu,"

Hinata hanya terisak kecil, masih shock dan takut akan tempat ini.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Naruto lembut, perlahan namun pasti tangannya terjulur untuk menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, tempat apa ini?" Tanya Hinata saat sudah merasa tenang.

"Hm? Ini markas rahasiaku." Seru Naruto sambil tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau takut, eh?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada usil.

"Hm, ya, se-sedikit."

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja? Di luar bulannya indah…" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat kea rah balkon dan berjalan menuju balkon tersebut. Di dorong akan rasa penasaran Hinata mengikuti jejak Naruto menuju balkon.

Naruto menyender di balkon, meresapi angin malam yang datang membelai tubuhnya. Karena cahaya bulan yang lumayan terang, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda itu, cukup tampan. Batin Hinata.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto menatap mata lavender Hinata.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata, dan kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Naruto,"

Kemudian suasana kembali hening, hanya ada bunyi jangkrik yang menemani. Keduanya telah terlarut akan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note:**

**YAK, HALO! Uhm, berapa lama ga apdet? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Atau setahun, ahn? /dibantai maafkan saya karena tidak apdet2 MUAHAHAHAH! Dan sekalinya apdet malah pendek banget, iya, saya tau ini gaguna banget:') soalnya saya terkena WB yang berkepanjangan hohoho… sudah dulu ya, minna~**

**Review and Concrit?**

**Depok, 7 Mei 2013**


End file.
